


By Your Side

by LadyShawn



Category: Gossip Girl (TV 2007)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:55:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29632896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyShawn/pseuds/LadyShawn
Summary: In every Chuck and Blair's moment they had their friends and family standing by them, ready to support them and love them. Series of one-shots.
Relationships: Chuck Bass/Blair Waldorf
Comments: 4
Kudos: 2





	1. Eleanor

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger warning discussion of miscarriage and eating disorder. English is not my first language so please forgive my mistakes

There’s a moment in the life of every adult when they realise that even though they are now allowed to vote, buy a house or start a family of their own, at heart they still are in need of their parents, that can comfort them like nobody else in the world. Warm, comforting embrace of a parent is exactly what they need when an adult life kicks them so hard that they find themselves longing for the simpler times of a childhood. And the familiar arms that used to hold them so many times in the past are a perfect substitute for a time machine.   
As for the parents, they are holding their fully grown child, wondering if they could have done a better job at preparing them for the hardship that is life. After all, few decades ago they were the ones searching for a moment of forgetfulness. So shouldn’t they know better? Shouldn’t they be able to spare their children from the pain of life?   
To this day no one has found the answer to that question, no one knows for sure if we can truly be ready or if we can live a happy life without any pain, sorrow and mistakes. But there is one thing that is certain, as long as your parents are around, they will always wait for you to come to them whenever you need one of those magical hugs and words of wisdom that as a teenager you didn’t want to hear. 

It was a beautiful winter day when Blair Waldorf-Bass was about to learn how real this theory was. She was standing in the crowded room of the Waldorf Designs atelier, celebrating with her   
co-workers the news that their show had been chosen by Duchess of Cambridge as the one she will attend during The London Fashion Week. She was beyond happy, a smile hasn’t left her face since she received the official phone call, it stayed there when she shared the news of the honour with her colleagues and now hours later it was still brightening up her face. Of course the success of a fashion line wasn’t the only reason behind the glow that seemed to be affecting all those around her. No, the roots of this grand joy came in the form of a small bump that she was currently gently caressing. She was 5 months pregnant with her and Chuck’s first baby. The baby boy, as she learned on her last visit, was growing inside her body and she couldn’t be happier. For the first time in her life everything seemed to be going her way, The Waldorf Designs was now on top of it’s game, she was married to the love of her life and their marriage was one to envy, on top of it all her relationship with her mother was the best in years.

She throughly enjoyed the happiness that nowadays seemed to be ever present in her life. She tried not to think about the reality that sometimes liked to remind humans of itself with a huge blow that knocks them off of their feet, making them fall into ground in the flood of tears and misery. Everyone would agree that Blair had enough tragedy in her life to make even the most optimistic person doubtful when it came to happiness in their own life. 

That doubt and fear of things turning into dust was the reason of the following events of the day. 

Because as she stood there chatting with her colleagues she suddenly felt something that took her breath away, blurred her vision and silenced the words of men and women around her. In that moment all she could hear was her unsteady breath and blood going through her veins. Not wanting anyone to notice the panic state she was in and not trusting her legs to hold her anymore she quickly made an excuse to her interlocutors and tried to leave the room without raising a suspicion. 

Her sudden change of mood and abrupt escape would have gone unnoticed if it wasn’t for the watchful and understanding eyes of Eleanor Waldorf who without the moment of hesitation followed her daughter. Not knowing what to expect, she slowly opened the door of the room the young mother-to-be chose to hide in. 

And there she was Eleanor’s biggest pride. The perfect example of beauty and grace, 24 year old woman that represented everything the society could want her to be. She was sitting by the window, clutching her stomach, taking deep breath as the tears filled her eyes. Upon hearing the footsteps she turned towards the entrance and looked at her mother with an expression full of fear and pain.

In that moment as she rushed to hold her daughter, the founder of the fashion house they stood in, was brought back to those moments years ago when Blair was still just a child that each and every time that something worthy of her tears happened to her would find the comfort in her mother’s arms. Many believed that Harold was the one she turned to when she scarped her knee or had terrible nightmare but the truth was, whether her daughter remembers it or not, Eleanor was the only one that could sooth pains and anxiety of her childhood years. 

Adapting the practice she perfected all those years back Eleanor Waldorf-Rose held her daughter, rubbed her back and rocked her gently giving her time to tell her about the reason behind her current state. 

“There is something wrong, something terribly wrong, I knew it was going too well”- the weak voice brought her back to reality and she pulled back to look at her daughter’s wetted by the tears face. Before she could have a chance to ask whatever did she mean, Blair continued- “The baby, the must be something wrong I don’t know what but it’s not normal. I can’t do this again mom. I can’t… not again”  
As Blair’s worried stutter filled the room Eleanor notice her daughter’s hands on her belly and without thinking she covered them with her own-“It’s this weird flutter in my stomach and it came out of nowhere and I.. I can’t…”

The description of the feeling caused the elder woman to move her hands to different spot on the belly that held her grandchild and after few seconds the suspicion was confirmed making her worries disappear and causing her to chuckle. The reaction shocked her daughter enough to allow her to speak with a big smile and tears that this time were tears of happiness.

“Oh, darling, there’s nothing wrong, this is good, this is very good, perfect even”- as her daughter looked at her with a question she continued with a lowered voiced as her hands kept caressing Blair’s stomach-“That my dear is your baby kicking, that is your baby boy telling you he is perfectly alright and that he can’t wait to meet you”

“He is kicking? My baby is kicking? And he is alright?”

With each question the anxiety seemed to be slowly disappearing and was slowly being replaced by the happiness. Finally causing to women to fall into each others arms, hugging and laughing at the situation. They remained in the tight embrace until after few long moments of enjoying the closeness and the ability to share such a perfect and important moment Blair pulled back and looked at her mother. Her beautiful brown eyes that spoke more about her true feelings than her words ever could, now were full of relief but also of undeniable pain that made Eleanor realise that the fear was far more deeply rooted than her daughter experiencing the unknown feeling of her child kicking. Remembering her promise to never again ignore even the harshest and painful truth she said:

“Blair, my darling, I know we didn’t talk about what happened after the accident. I should have tried harder when you shut yourself but… I tried to be there but…”

“It’s not your fault mom. I couldn’t face any of you after everything. I tried to act strong but I knew that the moment any of you would see me all of it would be gone. Dan… he didn’t know me like you did so it was easier to pretend around him, he made it possible for me to pretend that it’s not what it really was. That’s why I declined your calls and refused to see you. I knew that you would try to convince me that the accident wasn’t my fault, that I wasn’t the one responsible for the death of my child”

Eleanor took a deep breath as the tears now were pouring down her face at the memory of her daughter being so terribly lost and hurt. All those months of her denying her own happiness, going down the path of messianic route as she isolated herself from the people that truly loved her. She remembered all of those unreturned phones calls, all those moments that her daughter refused to see her, shielding herself with that boy that didn’t come to conclusion that perhaps the best thing he could do was to tell her how much she is loved by people around her instead of trying to make himself seen as the only one who is there for her. 

“The accident, it was horrible but it was an accident, you were not at fault there, no one was. You were the victim in this situation, your child was taken aways from you, love of your life was nearly taken away from you. Non of it was your fault, the pain and tragedy you experienced… I just…I wish I could have been there to tell you that every single second, each time you’ve ever let yourself believe that you somehow were responsible for it”

Heartfelt confession of her mother and the reassurances that her guilt was just her going through the pain weren’t the first she heard since the accident. People at the hospital told her that, her friends told her that, Chuck told her that every single time she discussed the darkest period of her life with him. But until that moment her husband was the only that heard the bigger truth between her break down after the accident. Until then she felt like those moments of vulnerability could only be shared with the man that understood her better anyone else, man that never judged her and stood by her through anything. That’s what she believed, however now as she looked at her mother, woman that raised her, that carried her for 9 months and as she looked down at the their joined hands that were covering the unborn member of their family she decided that time had come for her to say what she previously couldn’t.

“What if it was? What if the accident was God punishing me? Because until that moment in the car with Chuck when we begun to plan our future together I didn’t feel happy. I loved the baby but I… I couldn’t shake the feeling it represented everything I was about to lose, I didn’t want to be pregnant, not then, not with Louis, all this time I wished that I could have go back in time and… not get pregnant… I didn’t want to lose the baby but until Chuck and I figured out we could raise it together I just…didn’t want to be pregnant in the first place. And then in the hospital after they told me I’ve lost the baby… I…I”

The gravity of her words, the horrible tragedy that was behind it and the frightening feeling that so many mothers-to-be deal with and are not allowed to talk about out of the fear of being called the monster seemed to have made the world outside the room disappear. Eleanor listened to her daughter’s every pained word finally being able to get the confirmation of the suspicions that accompanied her since that dreadful day when she learned of the tragedy that had fallen upon her beloved child. Cherishing the rare moment of her daughter truly opening up, she decided not stop her but only encourage her by gently squeezing her hand and looking deeply into her eyes trying to communicate to her how she is there, ready to listen and comfort her. It was that look that made Blair finally say why her current pregnancy, despite being so strongly desired, was causing her to fear the worst outcome

“And now I’m pregnant again and the love and excitement I felt for my baby boy was so instant and so powerful, it feels like nothing I have ever felt before and I can’t shake the feeling that something will go terribly wrong. That all this happiness will turn into dust because I never felt like that before and maybe that’s why I don’t deserve to be happy because that lack of excitement during my previous pregnancy is the reason to punish me.”

Upon finishing her heartbreaking confession that she previously only shared with Chuck, Blair completely broke down, no longer being able to keep the anxiety from taking over her body. Without missing the beat she fell into her mother’s arms, allowing her tears to stain Eleanor’s shoulder. She didn’t have to wait long to once again feel the tight embrace that reminded her of childhood. The gentle rocking and the feeling of a hand rubbing her back brought comfort but it were the words spoken in the soft voice that truly eased her mind.

“The last thing God would do would be to punish someone as wonderful as you. Your baby is going to be perfect because you’re perfect. The things that happened to you were enough to break anybody and to make anybody afraid but you survived, you healed and continued to live. All the tragedies that happen to you are in the past and now you have the whole road of happiness ahead of you, happiness that you fully deserve”-Eleanor spoke without releasing her daughter from her arms-“And the last thing you should feel is guilt over loving your child. Just because last time you did feel as excited doesn’t mean your love and affection were any different, oh my darling the things you were going through around that time were so overwhelming that it was perfectly normal for you to have doubts. That doesn’t mean you have done anything wrong, and the pain and sorrow that you are feeling are showing it perfectly, they show that you loved your baby”

“That’s what Chuck always says”- tears still could very clearly be heard in Blair’s voice but it now had a bit more confidence, Eleanor’s words combined with her husband’s previous reassurances seemed to be working on making her see that she did indeed deserve to be happy.

“Well my son-in-law tends to be right from time to time, after all he was wise enough to marry you”

Women laughed through tears as they pulled back, still tightly holding hands they looked at each other only to burst into laughter once again this time at how unWaldorf like they looked with their running make up and red puffy eyes. As their giggles combined with unladylike sounds caused by tears filled the room they tried to collect themselves. In that moment the lightness seemed to be slowly replacing the atmosphere of grief that that had been present in that room ever since Blair chose it as her hiding spot.

“Oh darling, your baby boy is going to be so loved by so many. He is going to be the most wonderful child in the world and you’re going to be the most wonderful mother in the world” 

“You really think so?”- Blair asked hopefully, despite what Chuck kept telling her she still was afraid of making mistakes.

“How could you not be when you’re such a wonderful woman? Blair you love so deeply and so truly and that’s exactly what a child needs. To have someone that will be there for them”-Eleanor took a deep breath and decided to share the decision that she had made the moment she learned that Blair and Chuck were about to give her first grandchild-“And I hope to be there as well, to be the best grandmother I can. Darling, some time ago Cyrus and I decided to we will be moving back to New York permanently”

Blair looked at her mother, desperately trying not show how happy she was with the news. She didn’t want to admit it out loud by she truly missed having her mom by her side and that the thought of her child growing up with his maternal grandparents living across the ocean deeply saddened her.

“But…You love Paris, this is where you life is, you said you wanted to leave Manhattan behind?”

“No, sweetheart my life is here with you and it always had been. I was trying to run away from everything that New York represented, all those moment I put my company ahead of you, all those moments I failed to see what was truly happening to you, when my blindness allowed for all those terrible things to happen to you. When you struggled with bulimia, your problems in school, your heartaches I should have been there each and every time. I knew that Louis was all wrong for you and yet I didn’t try to intervene until it was too late.”

“You had right to build your career, to have a life outside of me”- Blair said trying to look away once again falling into her own trap of regressing her position, not believing how important she can be to people that love her. However this time Eleanor didn’t allow her to do that, she tipped her daughter’s chin making her keep an eye contact as she kept her voice firm but soothing.

“No, I should have been there, I should have been watching, you should have always been my priority, I failed you so many times in the past but after I saw the way you close yourself up after accident, I knew it was my fault, and I promised myself to never do the same mistakes again. My only hope that it’s not too late and that you can forgive me”

Her mother’s words that she wanted to hear so many times before now moved her. When she was younger she used to pretend she didn’t care that the her mother considering her to be the second best, that it was something she had to get used to but now as she listened to her mother’s heartbreaking confession she realised that non of it was true. The truth was that the elder woman that now was looking at her with guilt and love was far more like her than she ever noticed. Her harsh behaviour was the result of the years of suppressing her feelings to hide the pain and rejection she had experienced in her own life. Eleanor similarly to her preferred not see things that could hurt her, that would make her think about the emotional anguish that came in form of her own parents never caring enough about her feelings, her husband lies about his own sexuality and the abandonment that followed in the cloud of a scandal, the rejection of socjety based on her gender that made her work a constant battle. The act of denial and pretence was the major constant in the lives of Waldorf’s women and yet when Blair had suffered the greatest tragedy Eleanor was ready to give it all up just to be with her. Only to see that her beloved child had already adapted her lessons about the benefits of refusing to face the reality. 

Upon seeing all the similarities she knew perfectly what she was supposed to say, after all she had conversations about the guilt of the past with Chuck so many times before. They have spent hours lounging in the bed and discussing in the hushed voices all the mistakes they had done and how now they are on the new route that shall only have happiness, trust and love. Their conversation very full of reassurances that while their mistakes were full of grief their future wouldn’t hold any of it ever again. And later they would confirm their words with moments of expressing love in more physical and literal way. Realising that she was slowly beginning to lose herself in the memory of their moments of passion and love Blair blushed slightly and quickly returned her attention to the conversation not wanting to think about her husband’s way of making her feel loved. With a slight smile and tears that were slowly drying Blair said.

“We all make mistakes mom, the idea that we see them and understand them is a reason why we can change and move on. Chuck and I know it better than anyone else”

“You are too young to be so smart”-Eleanor said with a chuckle and then carried on with a smile-“Are you and Chuck happy?”

“We are happier than anyone could ever imagine. Definitely more than I could ever imagine. He is the love of my life and with him I feel like the most powerful and the most loved woman in the world. I’ve spent my whole life believing that fairytales are the one’s to be desired but with Chuck I’ve realised that reality of being married to someone you love so much and who loves you as strongly is far better than anyone could ever put down in words”

“Oh darling I’m so happy for you. To see a child happy is the best thing a parent could ever desire, you shall see it soon. Uhh I just can imagine the happiness that your baby boy will feel every single day of his life. Although I must admit with all of us surrounding him with love he will probably the most spoiled boy in the whole Manhattan”

“With you and Chuck by his side I dare to say in the whole world, you should have seen him nowadays.All does he read now are the books about parenting and child development, almost every single day he returns with a new idea for the name, the nursery or something like that. I swear to you by the end of this pregnancy he will have a shot at becoming OB-GYN”

The two women laughed at the statement, the sadness long forgotten. They were laughing and hugging as if they were some young school girls. The joy and glow that surrounded the room was almost epical. It was as if every tragedy was suddenly forgotten and all that mattered was the bright future that was ahead of them. Both women were imaging all the moments of happiness that were to follow, picturing the beautiful boy that they would take ice skating, that they would teach their “Girls just wanna have fun” choreography, they would watch his school plays, hang his paintings all over their homes and most importantly they would give him love and safety that they both understood but unfortunately never truly received. Yes, the baby boy will be the most loved child on Earth and he will never feel as if was second best to anyone or anything. Ever single day and every single minuet of his life will be full of that love.

.  
.

After the long day, full of emotions and turns Blair Waldorf-Bass returned to her Neo Italian Renaissance-style townhouse previously owned by Charles S. Guggenheimer himself. Upon entering the beautifully decorated entry foyer she hanged her coat in the closet and passing the painting by Joan Mitchell she made her way to find Chuck. Her search didn’t take a long as she had found him in the library. There he was, her husband, man that she married over a year ago in the ceremony that was so perfectly them that even if they were to plan it they would be unable to achieve the same result.   
The father of her child was sitting on the couch, so engrossed in his reading, parenting book she noted with a smile, that he failed to notice her arrival. A far cry from the boy that she once in her state of misery and pain dared to accuse of fatherhood not being the part of his lifestyle. That statement spoken so long ago was nothing but a lie, a result of her desire to hurt him as much as she had been hurting around that time. Even then she knew it was lie, after all when they were stil together they had discussed their future many times before. Chuck was the only one that knew about her dream of a big family, in front of everybody else she pretended that she wouldn’t want more than two kids just as the society would expect. But with him she was able to express her true heart’s desire of having house full of children that will know they are loved and supported and will never have to feel alone as she and Chuck did growing up. It was a dream they shared and now they were one step in to make it come true- she thought with a smile as her hand made way to her stomach where her baby boy was laying peacefully.

Wanting nothing more than to share their baby’s newest development and to have Chuck wrap his arms around her as they once again allowed themselves on the path of dreams about the future days, she made her presence known by saying.

“There was a time when I was the only that could keep your interest for so long”

Chuck looked up and as soon as he realised it was his wife that had returned home, his face brightened up with the pure joy that could only be achieved by seeing her again. Quickly matching up her wit, he said with a smile

“Well if come closer I’ll show you just how much I’m interested in you…in all of you”

As Blair walked up to him he rose up from his seat, the book long forgotten, all that matter were her lips that soon met his own in the passionate but at the same time sweet kiss. In that short moment of affection they as always tried to say everything: how much they love each other, how happy they make each other and how much they support each other. As they parted the love was still hanging in the air as it was always the case when they were in the room together. Their eyes were locked on each others, Blair’s arms still around Chuck’s neck as his arms were wrapped around her waist pulling her as close to him as humanly possible, smiling at each other they simply appreciated being in the other’s company. 

“Now, you must tell me how does it feel to be officially appointed by the British royal court?”- Chuck asked in mockingly British accent as her lead them to rest on the couch, not wanting Blair to stand for too long.

Smiling at the overprotectiveness she had grown used to since the she told him about the pregnancy, she held his hands and answered. 

“Well it is definitely an incredible honour but it is was far from being the highlight of my day”-when his reaction was the look of question, she moved their hands so now they were resting on her stomach and carried on with her joyous news-“I felt the baby kick today”

“He kicked?”- Chuck asked with a shaky voice full of emotions.

“Yes, our baby is kicking now”

Chucked laughed as his eyes shined with tears and he pulled her into breathtaking kiss moving his hand to rest on the back of her head. Their lips moved in a union that perfectly represented the union that was their love and marriage. 

“How…how do you feel? Are you alright? I mean… didn’t it?”- Chuck tried asking millions of questions at once.

“I’m beyond perfect, our boy is is kicking and is surround by people who love him I’m the happiest I could ever be.”-Blair answered using her hand to smooth away the wrinkles of worry that appeared on his face-“I actually even have more news if you can believe that”

“More than the royal verdict and our child’s movement? Were you gone for few hours or few days?”

Laughing at his questions Blair shared with her husband the details of her conversation with Eleanor. Telling him all about the fear she first felt, her mother’s reassurances and own feeling of guilt, finally ending with the news of her moving back to New York to be a part of her grandchild’s life. 

“And what do you think about having Eleanor constantly around?”-Chuck asked, despite knowing perfectly well what her answer will be

“Not that I will admit it to anyone except for you, but when she told it made me see how much I wanted to hear her say that. Before that I didn’t allow myself to dream about it but now it’s all I can think about, our baby having loving supporting family”

“He will definitely have that, all of our children will grow up almost getting sick of how close the family will be and they will be the luckiest children in the world, especially since they will have you as their mother”

“And you as their father”

Their smiles grew even bigger at the reference to the plural number of children in the future. With a quick kiss Blair thanked her husband for being so wonderful and for knowing her so well. Feeling completely relaxed she pulled her legs up and rested them on Chuck’s lap who without missing a beat started massaging her tired feet. They sat there, once again talking about the future of their children, their possible names, whether the bow ties or scarfs will become their signature, which grandparent will spoil them the most. 

Chuck and Blair were on the start of their newest path and yet they felt calm and content, knowing that their love and trust can overcome everything. Their past was full of ups and downs but all of it had been discussed and fixed by them and their love. And now all that was ahead were decades of happiness and family warmth. They used to be Chuck and Blair, Blair and Chuck but now they were slowly starting to add new names to that famed sentence. 

Life was now perfect and it was only going to get better.


	2. Elizabeth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chuck and Blair have an unexpected guest will it be pleasant surprise or will it bring pain, one thing is sure they are a team and will face it together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter may turn into a longer story, I've always had a some sort of a soft spot for Elizabeth Fisher, I don't know if it is because the actress had perfected the act of hurt, sad eyes or because I didn't want to believe she could be as calculated so I've always believed there was more to this story than we were told, especially since we later learned that Bart didn't really look at baby Chuck and was unable to give him up, he looked at him and saw someone he could manipulate and use. So, if I do write the story about it, it will show a softer side of Elizabeth and will make Bart even bigger monster (if it's even possible, I can't stand that man)  
> I've also had always been moved by the fact how obvious it is that all Chuck ever wanted was to have a parent and how they both have failed him so this me kind of exploring that.  
> *I know most people think Henry would be called Henry Charles Bass but I've always felt like Henry Harold is a better fit and since his first name was already after Chuck the middle name would be related to Blair.

Elizabeth

The thing about significant days is that you never really know what the reason will be, that even after years, you will still go back to them in your memories. And even days that you knew will be special, like birthday or anniversary, sometimes curve into your mind for a whole other reason that you initially thought they will.  
That was the case in the life of the Bass family. That day from the start was meant to be the remembered, it was the day they were holding Lily’s birthday party, and not only was it a special day for Chuck’s stepmother but it was also supposed to be the first birthday party their three-month-old son was going to attend. But in future all of this will be barley remembered, it will merely be a background to the events that will forever change their lives.  
On that day everything seemed to be perfect, even though it was March, the sun was shining brightly and bringing a smile to everyone’s face, the party was planned in every detail and all of the guests seem to be having a great time. They all were standing on the upper floor of the Bass townhouse, lively conversations were filling the room with the mix of noises, the tables were full of delicious snacks prepared by the best chefs, all the glasses were filled with the variety of drinks. In short it seemed to be yet another perfect social event. 

Even Chuck Bass allowed himself to be taken over by the happy atmosphere, he was standing on the one side of the room in his arms lay the one half of the source of his joy, his three-month-old son Henry. Nathaniel was with him, telling him details of his latest date, knowing very well that this story will end the same way as all the previous had ended, the Bass man wasn’t paying as much attention as he probably should, instead he decided to look up in search of his beautiful wife Blair. His eyes found her without slightest trouble, as they were always drawn to her. She was talking to Harold and Roman, she seemed to be positively glowing with happiness, and he felt enormous rush of warm filling his chest at thought that she is part of his life. She must have felt his gaze because after few seconds she also raised her eyes, and looked straight at him, flashing him a smile that was reserved for him and him only.  
On the way to their shared happiness, they had their dark moments, where they both hurt one another but now all of it was buried in the past, that was never to be mentioned again, now all that mattered was their love and that tiny human, that was laying in his arms.  
As he stood there, lost in his happiness, he felt someone touch his arm, in order to catch his attention. Only that brought him back to reality, he turned around to see Dorota standing behind him, she looked very concerned and there was something else in her expression, something that Chuck was not quite sure how to read, it looked like anger but that kind of anger that appears when something you love is endangered. Having no idea what it could possibly mean, he asked. 

„Dorota? Is something wrong?”

And she shocked him even further because when she looked up into his eyes, he actually saw fear, as if she was unsure what to do, unsure of the consequences of revelation she was about announce. Finally, she took a deep breath and said:

„Mr. Chuck there’s someone downstairs to see you, she refuses to go up”

He was going to tell her to send, whoever it was, away, as he was not willing to leave the party and all the guests for some woman that decided to bother them on such a day. But the way Dorota acted when giving him the message made him think that it may be something serious. So, he just nodded at her, signalling, that he will go see to it, loyal maid smile at him in response and left to carry on with her duties. He watched her go before excusing himself to his blonde friend, as he went towards the stairs, he wondered what was waiting for him on the lower level. For a brief moment he thought about telling his wife where he was going. but when he saw how happy she was to have all of her parents with her, he decided not to bother her. So, he shifted Henry in his arms, hugged him a bit tighter, in order to feel that magical comfort only a child could provide and like that both Bass men made their way down the stairs. 

Charles Bass was a man that always tried to be ready for every possibility, it was something a person had to learn when working in business and living among the elites of the Upper East Side. But nothing could prepare him for what he saw at the bottom of stairs, all scenarios he was writing in his head were far lees shocking than the reality.  
Because in the hall of his townhouse stood Elizabeth Fisher, his biological mother, woman responsible for one of the biggest heartaches of his life, responsible for the start of the avalanche of events that lead to him getting shot, dating woman that he knew he could never love, Blair marrying the prince and losing the baby and many, many other painful memories that he didn’t wish to think about now or ever.  
The shock took away his ability to speak and move, all he could do was stand frozen in place and look at her. On her face was painted guilt and fear, her eyes were shining with tears that were slowly making its way out, she was looking directly at him and if Chuck was still that naive boy who longed for a parent, he would even risk claiming that she was looking at him with love. 

As her son kept looking at her with a shocked expression Elizabeth felt a rush of pride overwhelming her body, here he was standing in front of her, with his baby boy in his arms. Holding him like he himself was never held, giving him feeling of safety like he was never given. It took her only one look to see that Chuck was already a far better parent than she and Bart combined. The way his suit covered arms were gently cradling the small body, shielding it form any kind of outside danger and the way he looked at the little boy with so much love that even the best writers wouldn’t be able to describe.  
When she looked at the father and son, she again, felt enormous amount of guilt rushing over her. Because in the end it may be true that Chuck and Blair had their happy ending, but maybe, if she had not returned to his life, if she hadn’t tried to ruin it, there happy ending would be at the end of the far less bumpy road.  
„Leave on your own or I’ll have police officers escort you out” voice of her son interrupted her train of thoughts, shook her out of the trans, only to see him start to make his way upstairs.  
Next thing she did was far from being selfless, she knew that truly good person would leave and never bother the young couple again. But Elizabeth Fisher didn’t want to be a good person, not in this case, this time she was happy with being selfish. By coming here, she risked everything, and she was not going to give up without doing everything in her power to become a part of her grandson’s life, and even if it meant her son getting even more angry at her, or her being escorted by the police. That’s why she decided to go on and start monologue that she had practice many times 

„I know I hurt you, and I know that after everything I’ve done the right thing to do would be to leave you alone, but I can’t do that, I can’t give up again. I’ve been running away from the truth for years, but I could no longer lie to myself or you.”  
Elizabeth happily noticed that even though he was not facing her he did stop and listened to her words, and it did give her courage to continue  
„When I left last time, I thought that it will be for the best, that I will be doing you a favour pretending that I’m not your real mother. But as the years passed by, I realized that I can’t live like that anymore. I am your mother and I love you; I love you more than I love the live itself and I won’t be able not live myself if I have to let you go again. You have every right to hate me but before you definitely cut me out of your live you need to know…”

But she didn’t have a chance to tell him what he needed to know, because as she said those words, he turned around so quickly that for a moment she was afraid that he will lose the balance 

„Cut YOU out of my life?!-Chuck yelled out loudly- ME?! You’re the one who cut me out, first you abounded me when I was just few days old, left me in the arms of the man who made sure that I knew what disappointment I was to him, and then you came back, only to ruin my life all over again, to mess with my only chance for happiness for what?! Jack was at least getting his revenge for BI but you? What did you gain?!”

„Charles, there are no words to express how much I regret what I did and nothing I will say will make my actions acceptable but there’s more to this story than you think”

He rolled his eyes and laughed sarcastically 

„Of course there’s, more secrets and lies because I didn’t had enough of that, I lived through, what, now three fake stories about my mother, two deaths and one resurrection of my father, so what will it be this time? Let me guess you did all this because you are under the mercy of the international crime lords that made you do all those awful things because if you didn’t, they would kill everyone you love. Am I close? Or maybe you are a secret agent that had to prove her loyalty by doing some crazy shit they ordered. Whatever it is you can spare me the details, I don’t want to hear it, I had enough, I am finally happy, and I will not let another fucking pack of lies destroy what I’ve build” 

Baby Henry didn’t seem to appreciate his father’s raised voice, so he started to stir in his arms, the moment Chuck looked down at his son he felt his body relax. He raised his tiny body sightly so he could kiss his forehead and say to him in a gentle voice so different from the one he was using just few seconds ago

„ssh it’s okay, we are going up and we will look for mommy”

But before he had a chance to even turn around, he was once again stopped by voice, this time the voice was coming from the higher part of the stairway

„I am afraid that mommy will have to ruin your plan as she has found you herself” 

Blair said with smile, her eyes were set on her beloved boys, she came to his side, reached out to touch his arm, and gently cares Henry’s hair and only then she look farther down the hall to notice the reason of her husband’s absence from the party. Briefly forgetting to be the always collected and prepared woman she muttered out 

„El…Elizabeth?”

As for the woman in question she had no idea it was possible for her to feel even more guilt, but as she looked at young woman, she thought about everything she went through in her young life, and she felt more disgusted with herself, this woman was way too young to experience all of the horrible things that were the effect of Elizabeth’s actions. But when Elizabeth looked up and finally brought up the courage to look her in the eyes she didn’t see hate or anger, no, she saw shock and compassion. As if the young mother fully understood what the middle-aged woman was doing in her house. 

„She was just leaving” her son’s voice made them break eye contact. 

„Charles…” she tried again

„I told you I’m not interested in another pack of lies. Goodbye”

The young man seemed to desperately want to return to the party where he could surrender himself with all the people, who had no idea what was going on below their feet. But again, for what felt like hundredth time today, he was stopped. 

„I kept reading all the information I could get on you, I even subscribed to that Gossip Girl thing, I kept fooling myself that knowing what you are doing, where you are, will be enough, but with each news it became harder and harder to stay away. When I’ve heard about your accident, I almost got on plane and returned, but I knew that the sight of my would only make the matters wrong”

„There, something we finally agree on, if you knew it then, then you should know that nothing has changed”

His words were harsh but unexpectedly Blair came to her rescue and said despite her husband’s pointed look

„What made you come now?”

„I saw the picture in one of the magazines. He looked so much like you when you were born, the moment I looked I him I knew I had to try to see him, I wouldn’t be able to live with myself knowing that for the second time I gave up on a chance to see someone so special grow up, so I had come, to at least try, I ruined my chance all those years ago and I would not survive having to watch from afar again, to live only on second hand informations, and all that because I didn’t try. I didn’t fight the last time and that is something that I’ll regret my whole life”

Her words were enough to put Chuck in position where he had completely no idea what to do, he was completely numb.  
Luckily for Elizabeth, Blair knew exactly what to do, she quickly wiped away her tears, and reach for the baby boy. After pulling him out of his daddy’s arms she walked over to her mother-in-law and handed him to her. 

„This is Henry Harold Bass*, your grandson” 

The little boy for a moment seemed to not know what to make out of the new set of arms, arms that had never held him before, but after few seconds of gentle stirring, he snuggled closer to the older woman and looked up at her with what looked like a tiny smile as if he knew that there’s something familiar about the woman that was holding him.  
As he did that Elizabeth almost gasped loudly because the eyes that looked at her were not only the same as the one of baby’s father, but they were also like the set that she saw every day in the mirror. She kept on rocking the tiny human, and whispered her own introduction 

Blair looked at pair in front of her and instantly knew that she made a right decision. She knew that Chuck won’t understand, honestly, a year ago she wouldn’t understand either but becoming a mother changed the way she viewed the world. She still didn’t know how Elizabeth could do what she did but now she knew that it couldn’t be as simple as she painted it in the first place, she knew there must have been more to that story, there must have been something that made her do what she did, even though it obviously ripped her soul. She could see that Elizabeth longed to be a part of her son’s and grandson’s life and despite the fact that her actions caused her unimaginable pain, she was ready to forget about it not only for Elizabeth’s sake but also for Chuck.  
She knew her husband, and she knew that all he ever wanted it was to have a parent that would be there for him and only him, a parent that would be there to spoil their son the way only grandmothers could. It was true that he had Lily, but no matter how much she tried and how much she loved him she could never take away the pain that came from the knowledge that she was only his stepmother, and not his biological parent. She saw the way he looked at Lily when she was with her own children, as he realized that even though there’s an incredible bond and love between them it could never be the same. It will never dull the heartache caused by the fact his birth parents chose to cast him away.  
A soft voice pulled her out of the inner monologue

„He is so beautiful- Elizabeth said with the largest smile any of the proud parents had ever seen on the elegant middle aged woman face- It’s truly remarkable how much he looks like you Charles, well except for the nose”

The young mother laughed at words, it was not the first time she had heard them, by now they became used almost as often as Hello or goodbye 

„Believe me the resemblance doesn’t just end on looks, he is barley three months old and already if something isn’t going as he wants, he makes sure to show that he is as stubborn as his daddy”

Hearing her words made Chuck smile for the first time since he walked down the stairs, even now, when he was beyond mad and confused, he couldn’t hide the overwhelming pride that always filled him whenever the similarities between his son and him were being mentioned. But that brief bubble of happiness couldn’t last forever, because just as he was slowly allowing himself to believe that maybe the scene that was now playing in front of him may become a part of the everyday routine the loud laugh from upstairs made Elizabeth speak up again

„ I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to disturb your party, if I knew you were having guest I wouldn’t have come”

His wife whose eyes were still set on the baby didn’t notice the angry look that came back to his face, she simply waved her hand and responded with the casual tone

„Don’t worry about it, they probably didn’t even notice we are gone. It’s just Henry’s grandma’s birthday and we thought it will be easier to contain his excitement in the place that he is most used to”  
„Of course, with all new faces and sounds it must be good for this little man to have something familiar, is in it Henry? -Elizabeth cooed at the boy, who wiggled happily in response-and I can’t imagine your mother having a problem with not having to organize everything”

Only after this words Blair finally looked up, but before she had a chance to explain, Chuck snapped, angered by the fact that the woman that left him as a new-born now was acting as if none of this had happened, as if it was just normal conversation, and not the first time they spoke since she tried to ruin his life by manipulating him emotionally, stealing his hotel and laying about her motives to then leave him broken and alone. 

„She meant his other grandmother, my mother, Lily.”-then he walked up to her and not even giving her a chance to react, he took Henry back to his arms-„Now please leave, as we need to return upstairs, days like that need to be spend with the FAMILY” 

He didn’t wait for either of the women to say something, as he walks up back to the party, leaving his wife and mother all alone in the hall. 

Blair watched him for a moment, and then turn back towards Elizabeth she knew that she must have been hurt by his words, Chuck always knew what to say make the person suffer the most. She understood why he acted the way he did but she also couldn’t help but feel compassion towards the older woman. Feeling her pain, the younger woman said

„He doesn’t mean, he is just shocked, it’s a lot to take in”

„No, he does mean that, and he should. I’m sorry that I bothered you it was selfish of me” with those words she started to walk towards the door, but as she was about to touch the door handle, she turned around one last time and said with hope 

„I know I have no right to ask for that, but maybe you could send me a picture of Henry from time to time? So, I could see how he changes. I still have the same address so… - when Blair’s only reaction was to look at her with a torn expression, Elizabeth sighed and carried on- right, again I’m really sorry for everything, you really do make a beautiful family”  
`  
Her voice now was different it wasn’t as smooth as usually, it was broken, like a voice of person that has completely lost all her hope. And just before she could leave Blair did something that she herself didn’t fully understand as it was against everything her husband and she had promised to each other, she acted behind his back  
„If you are still in town tomorrow maybe we could meet for lunch, I’d bring Henry and you could see him for longer than few seconds?”

Shocked Elizabeth said 

„I don’t think Charles would like that”

„No, he wouldn’t but I can handle him, so how does 1 p.m. sounds?”

„Sounds wonderful, thank you”- she smiled and nodded at her daughter in law  
And with that she walked out to the busy streets of New York City, smiling, hoping that she truly is about make up for her mistakes or at least make her son see that her actions don’t mean that she doesn’t love him and that she truly wants to be a part of his life, this time for good.

Blair watched the older woman leave, and as the door closed, she was left alone with her thoughts. She knew that her decision to invite her husband’s mother back to their life was against everything they promised each other after their wedding. They swore that past belonged in the past, and they were moving forward with no more secrets and no more working behind the other back. She knew that it could hurt their carefully build happiness, but she was ready to risk that if in the end her husband would gain what he always wanted, a parent. Parent that would not leave that would be there for him to witness his life. She was also doing it for Elizabeth, even though it would be hard for many people to understand she wanted to help her despite everything she had done. She was a mother now and she knew what it means to love a baby, her son was her greatest joy, and she couldn’t imagine the scenario in which she is no longer able to see him, hold him and kiss him every day. The idea of having to watch Henry grow up from afar, without a chance to be a part of his life, brought back the dark thoughts that used to cloud her mind, suddenly she felt strong, almost physically painful need to be with her family. Not waiting a second to even collect her thoughts she ran upstairs and only when she was surrounded by the happy noise of the party, she stopped to look around in search of the most important men in her life. Before she had a chance to panic over the fact they seem to be nowhere to be found, she felt familiar arms circle her waist. There he was, her husband, her rock and her light in the darkness, always there to take away the pain and anxiety that was a part of her life since she was a teenager. Sighing with relief she turned around and took hold of his hands, using finger on her right hand to trace the cold metal of the wedding band. Waiting a beat, she looked into his eyes and said with a softness that was known only to those who knew her best.

„Are you okay?”

„Of course, why wouldn’t I be?” He answered with a fake lightness 

„Chuck… You don’t have to hide your feelings from me. I know that seeing your mother must have been hard”

„She is NOT my mother- for a moment his voice was harsh, but when he felt her shift slightly, he immediately calmed down- she is not important, everyone that matters is here, that woman is not a part of our life and she never will be”

Once again Blair felt guilty for going behind his back, but she didn’t want him to know about what she did too soon, that’s why she quickly smiled and changed the subject 

„Well then, speaking of family, what did you do with my son, Bass?”

He chuckled and changed his position, so now he was standing by her side with an arm wrapped around her waist

„The minuet I walked up, Eleanor stole him away, claiming that the whole morning with her grandbaby is not enough. I think Cyrus is having way bigger influence on her then we thought”

She laughed at his words, it was true that ever since the short, joyful lawyer entered their life, her mother with every day acted less and less like she used to when Blair was a teenager. And the moment she became a grandma she was changed forever. She was completely in love with her grandson, always more than willing to spend some time with him, cuddle him and show him off to anyone that wanted or even not wanted to listen.  
Blair wasn’t even pretending to be unhappy with her mother’s involvement in her and Henry’s life, and when in her last months of pregnancy, Eleanor announced that she and Cyrus were moving back to the penthouse in New York, so they could be close to their family, Blair cried with the pure tears of happiness.  
And just as expected there was her mother holding tiny infant so close to her, that it seemed like she believed that even the smallest amount of space between would be too much.  
Tugging her husband’s hand, she began to make way towards the pair

„Come, let’s go make sure she remembers we are his parents before she again gets the idea that Henry should live with her”

Smiling, the young parents made their way to retrieve their son. Both believed that they made the right decision in regards of the Elizabeth Fisher, both not expecting what future holds for them, both not knowing what the end game of today’s events will be.


End file.
